


journey to the past

by lunartokki



Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [2]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, La Hermandad Oscura, Lobo Nocturno, M/M, Secrets, es de la vez que todos nos asustamos, insinuación de sentimientos románticos, la cámara de la discordia, pero rubegetta terminó siendo más fuerte que el odio, pero son "amigos", rubegetta month - día 3, rubegetta month 2020, supongo ??, y pensamos que rubegetta iba a estar f
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunartokki/pseuds/lunartokki
Summary: —¿Esto te suena de algo? —le preguntó, colocándose la máscara oscura una vez más. Esta vez intencionalmente; entonces miró a Vegetta, y su compañero simplemente le devolvió la mirada.Al principio no lo había notado, el artefacto en manos del muchacho de cabello oscuro, pero el chasquido de una cámara lo delató y se sintió como una bofetada en la cara, un balde de agua fría.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995556
Kudos: 17
Collections: Rubegetta Month 2020





	journey to the past

—Esa máscara. Póntela. Póntela.

Rubius miró al chico sentado justo frente a él, observándolo a la espera de algún tipo de explicación de su parte con esos ojos morados. Ambos estaban sentados en su sala de estar, escuchando nada más que sus respiraciones y los pájaros cantando afuera, y su corazón latiendo.

Él trató de inventar una excusa, algo que mantuviera su secreto a salvo y su participación como miembro de la Hermandad Oscura oculta. Pero era inútil. Vegetta lo conocía demasiado bien.

Entonces decidió decirle la verdad. No había sido planeado así y si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, probablemente no se lo diría, pero ahora el dueño de la isla flotante quería algunas respuestas de su parte y sentía que podía dárselas. Después de todo, era de Vegetta de quien estaba hablando. Tenían un trato silencioso. Cuidarían de la espalda del otro. Nunca se traicionarían entre sí.

Podría decirle cómo se convirtió en miembro de la Hermandad Oscura.

—¿Esto te suena de algo? —le preguntó, colocándose la máscara oscura una vez más. Esta vez intencionalmente; entonces miró a Vegetta, y su compañero simplemente le devolvió la mirada.

Al principio no lo había notado, el artefacto en manos del muchacho de cabello oscuro, pero el chasquido de una cámara lo delató y se sintió como una bofetada en la cara, un balde de agua fría.

—Eres un cerdo asqueroso —salió como una respuesta automática de su boca, mirando al otro chico con incredulidad. Este simplemente soltó una risita, contemplando su reacción—. _Me acabas de sacar una fot_... No me lo creo. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan marrano? Yo pensaba que éramos amigos.

Ese último comentario borró la sonrisa del rostro de Vegetta, porque inesperadamente se sintió como una daga en el corazón. Por supuesto que eran amigos. Tal vez incluso más que eso, pero podía entender por qué el otro chico ponía eso en duda cuando sostenía una cámara en su mano con una foto reveladora. Una imagen que no estaba destinada a existir.

—Vale, Vegetta, dame esa foto ahora mismo o aquí se acaba nuestra amistad.

Las manos enguantadas temblaron un poco, ya no tan seguro como hace tres minutos.

Mentiría si dijera que no tomó la foto con malas intenciones. Después de todo, estaba en su sangre. Era el Lobo Nocturno y eso era lo que hacía: tomaba las debilidades de las personas y luego se aprovechaba de ellas, obtenía recompensas a costa de las heridas abiertas de los demás.

Podría conseguir muchas cosas con esa foto — diablos, incluso podría chantajear a Doblas para que hiciera lo que él quisiera, y ahora que sabía que algunas personas pagarían maravillas por esa foto y tenía la primicia del año, dudaba. Titubeaba como un pobre infeliz y se ahogaba en un mar verde.

—Si no destruimos esa foto juntos, este es el principio del fin, Vegetta —le hizo saber Rubius.

No sabía que el tipo podía ser tan intimidante, pero una expresión tan seria en ese rostro generalmente sonriente se sentía extremadamente extraña. No se suponía que estuviera allí.

El ceño fruncido y los ojos fríos y enojados eran una señal de que el de ojos morados estaba caminando sobre hielo fino, él estaba al tanto de ello, pero algo en su interior le impulsaba a no demostrar lo mucho que se sentía incómodo por la mirada del muchacho. No podía evitar burlarse del oso híbrido, ni siquiera cuando su propia piel estaba en juego.

—Mira, mira cómo tengo la foto en la mano. Te la daré si me dices la verdad.

El chico ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de pensar, su intento de negociar había fracasado y había recibido un rechazo inmediato a su propuesta. En cambio, le exigió que le diera la bendita foto —con palabras mucho más malsonantes que esa— y cuando vio que Vegetta tampoco estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, le propuso contar su secreto si se la entregaba.

Vegetta sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero accedió a la oferta de todas formas.

—Confío tanto en ti y en que eres un amigo de corazón, que te la voy a dar —le comentó, buscando el papel de la foto recién impresa en su bolsillo—. Es más, te la voy a enmarcar.

Rubius le dijo que no era necesario, porque solo quería ver desaparecer la maldita imagen lo más pronto posible. El rubio la quemaría de inmediato si tuviera la oportunidad. Le dolía pensar que el pelinegro era capaz de hacer algo como eso e incluso a él, por lo que solo quería verla desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra y olvidarse un momento de De Luque, de la foto y de la Hermandad Oscura.

—Esto es símbolo de confianza —volvió a intentar el chico luego de entregarle la foto.

Sus manos se tocaron cuando el chico la extendió para agarrar la foto, pero la cabeza de Rubius solo estaba enfocada en verificar si esa era verdaderamente la imagen y si no había una más. Podía ver la sala de estar, a él sentado en el sofá con su armadura y la máscara con la sonrisa y los ojos rojos, los de un miembro de la Hermandad Oscura, y la serenidad antes de la traición.

Lo guardó en su bolsillo y luego le echó un vistazo al chico frente a él. —Vale, pues, ya está...

El pelinegro solo le miró, sin lograr sentirse completamente a gusto. Algo estaba mal.

—Quiero que salgas de mi casa, Vegetta.

Otra puñalada al corazón.

No había notado lo a gusto que se sentía en esas cuatro paredes, como si caminara por su propia casa, pero ver al tipo caminar hacia la puerta principal para sacarlo lo hizo sentirse impotente. Se quedó allí, sin querer salir de la casa, sin querer dejarlo con tan mal sabor de boca. Necesitaba que ambos estuvieran bien, que todo volviera a la normalidad como antes de que hiciera esa estupidez.

—Pero...

Rubius lo cortó en seco. —Quiero que salgas de mi casa. Ya está, aquí se acaba.

Era un eufemismo decir que Vegetta se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso, porque estaba lo siguiente a eso. Las cosas no iban como esperaba, de hecho, no lo habían estado haciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero en esta ocasión su mente empezaba a convertirse en un laberinto desordenado, infinito y confuso. Necesitaba arreglar este lío.

—Pero, ¿te la doy y aquí se acaba, tontito?

En un intento desesperado por volver a cómo eran las cosas, le dio un pequeño puñetazo e hizo una mueca de ofensa, pretendiendo obtener una de esas reacciones divertidas de Doblas.

No funcionó.

—Lo que has hecho hoy ha estado muy feo —dijo en un tono de voz tal que hizo que Vegetta se sintiera como basura—. Sal de mi casa —sentenció entonces, igual de ceñudo.

Los pies de Vegetta no se movían y no era como si quisiera que se movieran de todos modos. Escuchó las órdenes del chaval, toda su atención estaba enfocada en lo que salía de esos labios, pero no se atrevió a dar un paso, no cuando esos ojos rojos como la sangre lo miraban fijamente y esa sonrisa que parecía ridícula teniendo en cuenta el tono de voz de Doblas le recibía.

Decidió tomar su última oportunidad, pensando que podría salir muy bien o muy mal.

Observó ese cabello desordenado y rubio, esa postura que parecía desgarbada pero imponente, esos ojos verdes que sabía que estaban debajo de la tela, y agarró la cámara para tomar otra foto.

— _¡Me cago en la puta! La llevo puesta._

Vegetta ni siquiera perdió el tiempo en ver su expresión mientras decía esas palabras, simplemente empezó a correr con la foto en mano hasta la salida y escuchó la pequeña risa del chico detrás de él, siguiendo sus pasos para conseguir esa foto también. Algo dentro de él se sintió cálido, contento de saber que sí estaba detrás de él y todo estaba yendo según sus planes hasta ahora.

—¡Vegetta, me das esa foto o nuestra amistad se acaba para siempre! Te doy treinta segundos.

—¡No, no, dijiste que hasta aquí llegaba nuestra amistad!

Corrió tan rápido que llegó en cuestión de segundos a las vías férreas que el noruego construyó hace unos meses, subiendo hasta la parte más alta para evitar tener que lidiar con árboles o lagos en caso de tener que seguir hasta su casa. Se dio la vuelta para verificar que el tipo le seguía, sonriendo de medio lado cuando se dio cuenta de que así era, pero le pareció que estaba muy cerca para su gusto, por lo que agarró el arco que le colgaba en la espalda y le disparó una flecha de fuego.

Rubius se quitó la flecha del brazo con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Treinta, veintinueve, veintiocho, veintisiete...

—¿Me dejas hablar? —le preguntó con presura, sin embargo, el otro muchacho no paraba de contar y eso también lo estaba poniendo bastante nerviosito, como todo lo referente a él—. Vale, pues, no me dejas hablar.

—Habla, pero sigo contando —respondió Rubius.

Dijo eso, pero en realidad se calló. Vegetta sabía que el tiempo corría de todos modos, así que trató de ordenar sus pensamientos y de encontrar la salida de ese laberinto en su cabeza.

—Yo te doy la foto si instantáneamente somos amigos —sugirió, sus ojos amatistas viendo con una ligera desesperación a los verdes. Rubius mentiría si dijera que no le afectaban—. Y te guardo el secreto de que eres de la Hermandad Oscura. Sin más. No se volverá a tratar el tema... _¿vale?_

Por lo general, hablaba con tanta confianza en cada palabra que decía, como si todo lo que decía fuera la verdad y nada más que la única verdad, que fue extraño para Rubius escuchar tanta incertidumbre en esa última parte. Sonaba perdido, pequeño y todo lo que jamás podría imaginar vinculado con Vegetta, pero sobre todo sonaba descorazonado.

—No diré nada —volvió a hablar al ver que el menor no decía nada—, porque eres mi _amigo_.

—Vale, vale. Yo tampoco contaría nada del Lobo Nocturno, porque también eres mi _amigo_.

No sabían por qué dijeron esa palabra con tanto énfasis, pero se sintió correcto en el momento, como si tuviera un significado oculto que solo ellos dos conocían. Mas que amigos. Cuidarían de la espalda del otro. Nunca se traicionarían entre sí. Los únicos que conocían los mayores secretos del otro. Vegetta le dio la foto sin decir otra palabra y Rubius la recibió. Cómplices. El apoyo del otro.

El chasquido de la cámara sonó de nuevo y Rubius realmente perdió la cabeza esta vez.

—¡¿Tú eres tonto o te pegan en casa?! —cuestionó, pero luego sintió la suave brisa en su piel y la luz del sol en sus ojos y se sintió imbécil—. Ah, no, no tengo la máscara puesta.

Vegetta se echó a reír y se acercó al chico, todavía sosteniendo la cámara de la discordia en sus manos. —Solo tomé una foto de ti.

—Es que soy tonto, que muy capaz soy de seguir con la...

Vegetta tomó el papel de la foto recién impresa y contempló al chico de la foto. Su corazón dio un vuelco, tranquilo y feliz ahora que sabía que las cosas iban a estar bien y su vínculo con el chico seguía siendo algo que ambos apreciaban. Se sintió feliz de tener la posibilidad de ver más sonrisas dirigidas a él como la que tenía en la imagen, de ser parte de su vida.

—Esta foto me la quedo porque es un momento muy bonito y me acordaré de aquí, cuando lo viví contigo —susurró, sin dejar de ver con una sonrisa al tontito que salía en la fotografía.

Rubius no dijo nada, solo le sonrió de vuelta y eso fue suficiente para que Vegetta supiera que estaba bien. _Estaban_ bien.

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot si te acuerdas de este momento


End file.
